


Absence Makes All *Sorts* Of Things Grow Fonder

by needleyecandy



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College and University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor and Loki's odd-couple roommate pairing blossomed into love, they're faced with a summer apart.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>Sequel to <em>...and all because of a joke in Student Housing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, dear readers! I hope you enjoy their summer.

Loki had called Karen, the owner of the glass store, to let her know when he'd be back in town, and she had added him to the schedule, glad that he would be returning right when her Beuley college student employees were leaving for their own summer breaks. He didn't have to get up any earlier than he had during school, but he wasn't getting up much later, either.

“Hey, son. Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?” Odin asked Loki as he numbly poured himself a cup of coffee. He missed Thor. God knows how much he missed Thor, nearly everything about being with him… but having fresh coffee just steps from his bed was one of the very few things that made the separation a little easier.

“No, I work until seven but them I’m free. Why?”

“I’m making pizza,” Odin answered. Loki grinned. Pizza was something else his father made well. In fact, Odin could generally be trusted for some good carbo-loading.

“What kind this time?”

“I swiped the idea from a place I ate last month while I was out west for work. It’s got an apricot-based sauce, roasted garlic, green olives, and brie.”

“That sounds amazing, dad. It doesn’t sound like pizza, but it sounds amazing. I’ll be here.”

Odin caught Loki by the waist as he walked back towards the stairs. “You’re the most important thing in my life. You know that, right?”

Loki looked quizzical, but he hugged Odin back. “Yeah, dad. I know.”

When Loki got home from work - eighteen minutes after his shift ended, like clockwork - the house smelled as great as the pizza had sounded. Odin was just drying his hands as Loki walked into the kitchen.

“How was work?”

“It was fine. There’s a big shopping thing on the street this weekend so we were setting up for that.”

“That’s good. I’m glad they’re keeping you busy.”

The oven timer rang and Odin peeked in before nodding and pulling the pizza out. It looked bubbly and delicious. Loki went for the fridge as Odin started to slice it, meaning to pour them some ice water, but Odin stopped him. “No, no, you just have a seat, you’ve been working all day. I’ll get the water in a minute.”

That was when Loki knew something was up, but he was also glad to sit down, so he did. In a few moments he had a glass of water and a plate full of steaming pizza in front of him, and a very nervous-looking father across from him.

“Loki,” he started. “There’s something I need to tell- no, wait. Would you turn your phone off?” he asked, waving his hands in the air like it was supposed to mean something.

Loki took out his phone and shut it down, leaving it on the table. Odin smiled gratefully. “Thanks. I just don’t want us to be interrupted right now. So. Hmm. I didn’t want to tell you right away, not until things were a little more solid, but now that you’re home, I think it’s time.”

“We’re not moving, are we?” Loki gasped. Being with Thor felt like home, but the dorm never did, not really. _This_  was home.

“No, no!” Odin said quickly. “It’s… I’ve been seeing someone for a while now, and it’s starting to get serious.”

“Really? And you like her, dad? She’s cool?”

Odin heaved a sigh of relief. He knew Loki couldn’t remember his mother, so he wasn’t worried about that, but he had been single for so long, focused on being the best father he could and putting romance on the back burner.

“I like her very much, and yes, I think she’s cool,” Odin teased. “And I think you like her, too. It’s - I’m dating Frigga, Thor’s mom.”

You could have knocked Loki over with a feather. You really could. He wasn’t sure things could get much weirder than his dad dating his boyfriend’s mom. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Frigga really was a great person, she deserved someone special. And the same went for Odin. He had had a good time over parent’s weekend, when they four of them were together, too. So he smiled.

“You’re ok with this?” Odin asked uncertainly.

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s weird, but I think it’s good. You’re right, I do like her.”

Odin’s face split into a huge grin. “Great!” he said, hopping up from his chair and bustling to the refrigerator. “I didn’t want this to give things away,” he added, pulling out a bottle of champagne.

“Can I help with that, dad?” Loki asked nervously.

“No, no, no problem at all,” Odin answered.

Loki took his food and moved back into the archway. Odin and champagne corks were a dangerous mix. And, indeed, by the time it was out and he was pouring them flutes full of sweet bubbles, there were bits of shattered light bulb twinkling all over the chair where Loki had sat a moment earlier.

“Just have a seat over here. I’ll clean that up later,” Odin told him.

“Is this why I had to turn my phone off?” Loki asked as he took a bite of pizza. He closed his eyes in bliss as Odin answered; it tasted even better than it looked.

“Frigga and I timed it, we wanted to tell you ourselves before you talked to each other. You can turn it back on at eight.”

“Oh my God, dad, this is amazing. When did you start seeing each other?”

“It was after parent’s weekend. I already knew she was strong and smart, to have raised Thor by herself and have him turn out so well.” Loki nodded. While most people their year complained about their parents, Thor had nothing but praise for his mother. “And then we met and really hit it off. She’s tough as nails, but she’s so warm and kind all the same. And after a couple beers she lets loose the most razor-sharp wit-”

“Wait. Dad. You’re dating a beer drinker?”

“Don’t be a snob, Loki,” Odin reproached him. “The beers she likes are a far cry from whatever I’m sure you’ve come across at campus parties.”

Loki shrugged. That was fair enough. His main encounters with beer had been the smell of the recycling bins the mornings after parties, so it wasn’t really reasonable to judge based on that. “So how often do you get to see each other, with how far apart we live?”

“We’ve been meeting about twice a month. There are some good restaurants in Greenrock, and some fun things to do. We thought over the summer you and Thor might like to ride along sometimes, then you boys can take one car and we’ll take the other.”

Loki grinned. “That sounds great.” It sounded better than great. Twice a month would be hard, but so much better than what he’d had to prepare himself for. He wasn’t sure how this would fit with the schedule Thor had said he had to keep in the summers, but he wasn’t about to argue. Not with Frigga.

“Only, hrmm, don’t call me in the evening. Or in the morning,” Odin mumbled.

“Oh my God, dad,” Loki yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

“I just don’t want anything cramping my style,” he explained.

“ _Oh my God, dad_ ,” Loki yelled again, louder. “I promise I won’t call you during your ‘dates’ if you promise to never _ever_ say anything about this ever again.”

“Deal,” Odin nodded. “Not eat your dinner, it’s almost eight and I know you’ll want to call Thor.”   
  
  
  



	2. Same Time, Different Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga gives Thor the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Everyone's alarm went off at six. Frigga stumbled to the bathroom while Thor scrambled eggs and Bragi cooked some bacon. Freyr, who was hopeless in the kitchen, was relegated to toast duty. Thor wondered what they'd eaten before he and Frigga moved in. He remembered some tense moments early on when his uncle obviously expected her to make breakfast every day, despite the fact that, as an office worker, she was the only one who _had_ to have shower time in the morning. Things eased up considerably once she managed to teach the boys how to cook a few basics. She did make dinner, though, since she was the first one back to the house, and as they ate, slumped drowsily over their loaded plates, she ordered them to be there promptly at six-thirty. "I'm making something that has to be eaten the minute it's out of the oven," she said.

Thor was a little confused when it turned out to be chicken parmagiana - she made huge pans to have easily reheated leftovers - but he was too hungry to argue. When Thor finished he stood to put his plate in the sink and get back to work, but Frigga stopped him. "Let's go for a walk. We haven't had much of a chance to catch up." She paused a moment. "Leave your phone here." He frowned in confusion, but did as she said.

They ambled along the side of the road through dense patches of rich blue chicory. "Did you want to talk, mom?" Thor finally asked.

She sighed. "I do. There's something I need to talk to you about, and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Okay..."

"When your father died, I felt like a part of me died with him. Like the only love I had left in my heart was for you, and our family. But I slowly healed, and what I thought was gone forever started to come back."

"Yeah, I remember you dating some when I was in high school."

"But never any second dates." She smiled at him. "Dating can be hard for single mothers, and one who is open about the fact that she still loves her husband? If I'd spun my head around and gone all Exorcist, I couldn't have scared them off any better."

"I'm sorry," Thor said, stopping and turning to her. "I-"

She cut him off. "But now I've met someone who doesn't mind those things. He _likes_  them. I've been seeing a widower with a son of his own, and he understands how I feel about your father, because he feels like that about his late wife. And I... I just really like being around him."

The knot of guilt in Thor's throat eased as she spoke. "I think that's great, mom," he said.

"Really?" She looked hesitant. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel."

"Really. You like him, and he's good to you, so I like him too. Are you telling me this now because you want us to meet each other? It's that serious?"

"It is that serious, but you've already met. I've been seeing Odin since we met at the parent's weekend."

Thor gaped. "Odin, like Loki's dad?"

"Yup. Is that weird?"

"Definitely. Wow."

She bit her lip. "Too weird?"

"You really like him a lot?"

"I do."

"Then no, it's not too weird. I'll deal."

She squeezed his arm. "You turned out okay, you know that?"

"I must have had a good mother," he grinned.

"Flattery will get you cookies."

"I know."

"Oh, really?" she asked, darting forwards suddenly to tickle him. "You're never too big for me to tickle your tummy, you know that too, right?"

Thor doubled over with laughter. "I surrender," he gasped.

"Okay." She relented. "We've been meeting a couple times a month in Greenrock, since it's about halfway, and we thought you and Loki might like to come along sometimes."

"That sounds awesome, but-"

"I've already told your uncle. He's going to have to figure out what to do when he doesn't have you to rely on anymore, he might as well get a taste of it now."

He beamed at her. "Thanks, mom. I'd like that."

"You got it, kiddo. Let's turn back, you can call Loki at eight."

"Odin's telling him now too?"

"Yup. Oh! Speaking of which, remember you're not to call me between nine p.m. and checkout unless there's a dire emergency."

"Oh my God, mom!" he groaned, staring at the ground.

"I've got my needs," she said, pinching his cheek.

" _Mom!_ "


	3. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

When Loki turned his phone on, he had three texts and two missed calls from Thor. He was in the middle of reading the messages when it rang again.

" Hi, Thor,” he said.

“Hey, Loki. Did your dad tell you?”

“ Yeah. Pretty weird, huh?”

“Yeah, but we're getting our own hotel room twice a month. I can live with weird for that.” 

“Mmm-hmm. That’s cool.”

Thor's voice dropped. “I hope it has really sturdy headboards.”

“That sounds nice.”

“I hope it has strong headboards because I'm going to tie you up and fuck you until you can’t see straight,” Thor growled into the phone. Loki forgot to breathe for a second.

“Hey, Dad, Thor says hi,” he said to Odin. Loudly enough to be sure Thor could hear him, to warn him to tone it down some while he had to watch what he said in reply.

Odin had a mouth full of pizza, so he smiled and waved at the phone.

“Dad says hi, Thor.”

“=I’m going to do things to your ass that will make you forget other men even exist.”  Oh. Thor was not going to make this easy.

Loki shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Sure, I can bring my Xbox.”

“And then I’m going to flip you over and do even more things to your cock.”

“Oh, good,” said Loki.

“Is this agony for you? Hearing about what I want to do, and you just have to act like it’s nothing?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Loki answered.

“I bet you love it.”

“That too.”

“I'm going to fuck you so deep you can feel it hit your tonsils, and fill you so full of cum that you’ll have your own tides.”

Loki was silent for a moment before bursting into laughing. “What, Thor?” he managed to gasp.

“Oh. Um. It sounded hot when I practiced it in my head,” Thor mumbled sheepishly. Loki could actually hear him blushing over the phone.

“OK. I’m going to go now.”

“OK. I love you.”

“You too.”

A few minutes later, Thor’s phone buzzed with a text.

_That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard_.

And then came a second one.

_But still kind of hot_.

*****

When Loki took his lunch break the next day, he had a message from Thor. _What time can you be alone tonight to talk? We need to figure some stuff out_ __

_ Dad's going to be late with a business dinner, can you call when I get home at 7:30? _

_ I'll try   
_

*****

Loki inhaled his dinner when he got home and flopped in bed, his phone on the pillow next to him. As the minutes crept by, he kept checking it, making sure it had power, that the ringer was on, that the signal was good.

It rang at seven after eight. He answered on the third ring so it wouldn't seem like he was just waiting for Thor's call. "Hi, baby," he said.

"Hi, baby. Sorry, this was the earliest I could get away," Thor said.

"No problem, I was just working on some stuff." Making sure his phone hadn't suddenly broken counted as work, he decided.

"So. What do we tell them? About us?"

"Fuck, I don't know," Loki sighed. "Do we want to tell them anything?"

"I don't know. This is already so weird. I mean, my mom actually told me not to call her because... you know."

"My dad did too," Loki groaned. "I never want to go through anything like that again in my life."

"Same here. And if we tell them about us, they're going to know that we're doing the same-"

" _Jesus_ , Thor," Loki hissed. "Do not even  _think_  about finishing that sentence."

"OK. It's not like we're actually lying if we don't tell them. It's not like they're going to stop by and see that we've only used one bed."

"I will go along with whatever you want as long as you change the topic right now and forever."

"I say we don't tell them, not yet. And you _should_  bring your Xbox."

Loki was never so happy to talk about video games. "Sure. What games do you want me to bring?"

"Oh, whatever you like," Thor said cheerfully. "I just want to see how well you can play while I'm sucking you off."


	4. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is offered a promotion. Thor knows just what to say to calm his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I've been trying to write a phone sex scene for them and I haven't been happy with any of my attempts, so I'm putting this up to keep the story moving. There may be some later if I can write it well enough to be worth reading.

 

 

It was Loki's fourth day back at work when the owner showed up half an hour early. “Hi, Karen. I thought you weren’t in until six?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you while Miranda was still here to watch the front. Could you join me in my office?”

Loki and Miranda made curious faces at each other as he followed her to her office. She closed the door behind him and sat down with a sigh.

“Is everything ok?” he asked worriedly. He really liked this job, and he loved the employee discount. 

“It’s… no, it’s not. George had a stroke last week.”

“Oh my God, Karen. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you. He was in really good health for his age, so his doctors think he’s going to recover pretty well, but it’s going to be a full-time job for me taking care of him for the next few months.”

“Yeah, of course. Is there some way I can help?” he asked, still curious why he was sitting there.

“I hope so. I’m going to be so busy, and so tired out, that I don’t think I can commit to the classes I’d scheduled myself this summer. I was wondering if you might be interested in teaching them? Please say yes, otherwise I have to cancel them and I hate to do that.”

"I'd love to, but... are you sure I'm ready? I've only been doing this four years."

She smiled. "You're very talented, Loki. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”

“Then, yeah. I’d love to.”

“Wonderful. That’s such a relief,” she said. “I’ll be hiring someone else to work in the store to cover my hours, and you should see how tiring you find teaching and then let me know how many hours you want in addition to the classes. I’ve always taught before, so I’m not really sure what the going rate is. Does twenty-five dollars an hour sound fair?”

His eyes bulged. “That sounds great.”

*****

Thor got back to the house at the end of the day, dripping with sweat, which was leaving clear streaks through the dust that had crusted over his skin. He downed four glasses of water and got in the shower without even glancing at his phone to see if it was flashing with messages. 

When he got out, though - and after the day he’d had, just being clean felt like the most amazing luxury ever - he noticed the little green light. He woke the screen to see that he had seven texts and three missed calls from Loki.

_Thor! Call me the minute you see this!!!_ _ _

_ !!!!   
_

_ I have amazing news!   
_

_ Thor!   
_

_ Call me!   
_

_ Augh why are you making me wait to tell you this I swear I’m going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee _

_ eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!   
_

Loki answered his phone halfway through the first ring. “What took so long?” he demanded.

“I needed a shower. It’s hot out, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“But I have to tell you what happened today! I feel kind of bad for being so excited because it’s only because something bad happened to someone else, but I just can’t help it. Karen asked me to teach at the shop this summer!”

“No kidding? That’s great news, Loki! You’re going to be awesome.”

“You think? Now that I’ve had a while to be excited I’m starting to get nervous.”

“You’re a really good teacher.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m looking at a suncatcher right now that says you are.”

Loki relaxed. “Thanks, baby. You’re the best.” He paused a moment. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah, everybody went to a movie I didn't really want to see.”

“Are you dressed?”

“Just my bathrobe.”

Loki's voice lowered. “Take it off.”

 


	5. Unrobed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised chapter 5 would be their first summer meet-up, but there was a 4 hour meeting at work that I had to attend even though it had nothing to do with me, so I took advantage of having messy handwriting that no one else can read and here we are. 
> 
> Con-crit is always welcome but especially with this chapter since I've never written phone sex before.

Thor grinned as he untied the belt and shrugged himself free. "It's off," he said.

"Lie down."

"OK, just a minute."

Loki listened to Thor's breathing roughen slightly, then the creak of the floorboard just inside his bedroom door. A second later the box springs creaked as Thor sank down on the bed. Loki's own pulse was racing; this was another first, and he was nervous but excited. And at least he knew he'd do this better than Thor. That was some comfort.

"Get out your lube and put your phone on speaker. You're going to need both hands for this."

Thor's soft groan got softer as he moved the phone away from his head, and then abruptly louder again as it switched modes.

"Touch your lips for me. Lightly, like the first time we kissed."

Thor ran shivering fingers over his lips. His heart began to race as he thought back to that day, that moment when Loki had looked at him and said those impulsive, fateful, perfect words.

"Keep doing that. I want your other hand on your stomach, all over. You know how I like to touch you."

Thor closed his eyes as his palm swirled downwards, ghosting across his stomach, tracing along the lines of his muscles. His mind knew it was his own hand, but his body remembered Loki, knew only Loki.

"That's what I'm going to do you, the first chance I get. And I'm going to have my mouth all over you, too. You know that, right? I bet you can't wait."

Thor's eyes fluttered. "I can't," he answered.

"Think of how it will feel when I move away from your lips and kiss my way down. Do that for me," Loki ordered.

Thor let his hand trail downwards from his lips, slowly down his throat, stopping to draw light circles over his pulse, right where Loki loved to kiss him, and to his chest. His breath hitched as he pinched a nipple, and he heard Loki's low hum of pleasure.

"Good," Loki praised. "Spread your legs for me." He paused for a heartbeat. "Touch your thighs, the soft part at the top. Both hands. Imagine me kneeling before you, _my_ hands spreading you open, _my_ hands getting you ready."

But Thor didn't have to imagine. He had memories painting him the most lusciously erotic pictures behind his eyes, and he moaned slightly as his fingers moved downwards until they were caressing the sensitive skin. His cock, already hard, began to throb in anticipation of what Loki might tell him to do next.

"Do you want me, baby?" Loki whispered.

"God, Loki, I can't wait," Thor groaned.

"Tell me how you want me."

"Everything." Thor could tell his voice was shuddering, and from the sounds of Loki's own breathing, he loved hearing it. "I want to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me, and I want to touch you everywhere and feel you everywhere, I never knew anyone could be as hot as you and I want _everything_."

"And you'll have it," Loki promised. "Now get all slick for me, both hands."

Thor was shaking as he opened the bottle and squeezed it into his hand, smearing it around to cover the palm of one hand and the fingers of the other. He had asked for everything and while Loki liked to tease, he always gave Thor what he wanted.

"Cover your cock for me. Don't stroke it yet, I just want to picture it glistening and wet."

Thor's mouth went dry as he obeyed, and even though his touch was brief it set him to panting lightly. And... Loki was, too.

"Are you touching yourself, too?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Loki breathed, and _fuck_ , his breathing was hot and ragged as he spoke, "I'm doing everything I tell you to do."

Thor pictured Loki, sprawled out on his dark green sheets, black curls messy across his pillow, his reddened cock shining and ready. He had to fight the impulse to grab a set of car keys and drive through the night, Loki's body like a homing beacon that would always call to him. Not that he could drive in his current state, he realized, not with his legs shaking and his body crying out for more.

"Put a finger in, slow, and as far as it will go," Loki said.

Thor reached lower until his finger was at the tight furl of skin, and he pressed a slippery finger against it as he pictured Loki doing the same thing. His eyes were closed, but he imagined Loki's green eyes boring into him as a single pale finger disappeared and he _knew_ that he had to watch this in person, see how Loki touched himself. How he spread himself into open, hungry readiness.

"How does it feel?"

"Good," Thor said. "Not as good as when you do it, but good."

"Good. Are we ready for a second?" Loki purred.

" _Please_."

"Greedy. Okay, another."

Thor had to shift slightly before he could do it, but the new position made it easier to go deeper, and he reached until he hit the bundle of nerves that made his vision go white. "Oh, fuck! Loki," he gasped.

"Soon, baby," Loki promised. "Keep opening yourself up for me, I want you fuller before I let you come."

Thor reluctantly moved away to focus on gentle scissoring, getting rapidly caught up in the thought of Loki doing this to him. Loki always stretched him so carefully, so perfectly.

"One more. I want you so filled," Loki said. "I love to look at how tight you are around my cock."

Thor squeezed his eyes tighter as he added a third, concentrating on the heady stretch it made.

"It's in," he said, his voice rough with need. 

 "You look so good, all opened up for me. So beautiful," Loki praised. "Go ahead and touch your cock. Just the head. Run your fingertips around the edge and along the slit." 

Thor concentrated as he touched himself, thinking of cooler, slimmer fingers teasing him. His cock bobbed lightly against his stomach as the head grew slicker with pearly beads that he spread evenly across.

"Now your fist. Whatever pace you need," Loki ordered.

Thor groaned as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to stroke, smooth, even glides that matched the speed of Loki's heavy breathing. It was dizzyingly erotic, knowing that even with all the miles between them, they were working at the same tempo, the distance disappearing as they grew closer and closer to a single, shared peak.

"I can just picture you. Filled up with your own fingers, your hand working your own cock. So deliciously filthy," Loki murmured.

It took Thor a moment to realize that those soft pleading sounds were coming from him. He was picturing Loki like this, his whole body wanton with pleasure as he coaxed his body higher and higher with each dizzying stroke, each desperate plunge.

"Please, I'm so close. Don't stop talking," Thor begged.

"Do you know what it's like to be inside you when you get close?" Loki panted into the phone.

"Tell me."

"You get even hotter, and even tighter. It's just... so intimate and I love every second of it. And then you come, and you squeeze down on me _so_ hard, and I can feel it in your whole body, every inch of you shakes with it, and I love it, I want you to, come for me, _now_..." Loki broke off, too close to keep talking, but it was enough, Thor was coming, tight muscle pressing his fingers together as his back arched and he spilled white streaks across his stomach, his own desperate noises echoed back as Loki came too.

Thor sank back with a sigh and eased his hand free. "That was wonderful, baby," he said, smiling affectionately at the phone.

"Mmmmm. I'm glad you liked it," Loki said. "We should probably clean up."

"Not yet. Just stay on the phone with me for another minute first. I want to feel close to you."

"Okay, baby. As long as you want." 


	6. Greenrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is basically no plot here whatsoever. Just porn and fluff. I hope no one minds.
> 
> This chapter brought to you in part by [this recipe](http://sukarah.com/2013/01/cardamom-and-pistachio-cake-a-cake-in-dreams.html) that I need to eat right now.

"OK, kiddo," Frigga said as they pulled into a parking space at the Thai restaurant where she was meeting Odin. "Remember what we discussed?"

Thor nodded. "I'm to stay out of trouble, eat a vegetable, and meet you at reception at eleven in the morning..." he trailed off.

"And you're not to call me unless-" she prompted.

"Unless there's a fire or unstoppable bleeding," he said grudgingly.

"Darn right," she said, pressing a twenty into his hand. "Here's something for your dinner. I assume you and Loki don't want to eat at the same place your parents are on a date."

"Darn right," he echoed, kissing her on the cheek. "And, I know this is all really weird, but... I do like how happy you are, mom."

"I'll be even happier at approximately ten o'clock tonight," she said, laughing hysterically as Thor opened the door and ran from the car, hands pressed over his ears.

Thor sat at the bus stop to text Loki. _I'm on the bench out front. My mother is not decent company right now_

_We just got the hotel rooms, be there in 2 minutes_  was the quick reply.

Odin honked as he parked in the space next to where Thor sat, startling him from his daydreams about that evening. Thor stood to meet them. Odin said a polite hello and gave Loki his keys before hurrying inside. Despite all the texts and calls, they were surprised to find that they were both a little shy after not seeing other for a couple weeks.

"Hi," Loki said.

"Hi."

"So, um, what do you want to do for dinner? I don't think I want to eat here. Unless you want?"

"No, it's ok. Do you maybe want to get delivery?" Thor asked awkwardly. Did that sound stupid? He was pretty sure it sounded stupid.

But Loki smiled. "Sure. Let's go see if the hotel has a list of places."

Thor ran a slightly nervous finger over the back of Loki's hand as they pulled out of the parking space. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk last night, I was so tired I couldn't even hold my phone. I want to hear how your first class went."

Loki glanced at him happily. "I think it was good," he said. "They got their tool kits, and we went through those so they knew what everything was and how to take care of it, and I talked about how to handle glass safely. Then we filled the cutters with oil and practiced cutting scrap. A few people got cuts but nothing too bad."

"See? I knew you'd be great."

"You really are the best, you know that?"

"I missed you a lot."

"Me too. But we're together now."

*****

The hotel turned out to have a binder full of delivery menus. Thor wanted to order from the Lebanese place, which made Loki insist on pizza, simply to provoke a wrestling match he knew he would lose. Once Thor had him pinned on the bed, Loki admitted that actually, mezze sounded perfect.

"I know," Thor grinned. "I know you." He pulled up Loki's shirt to blow a loud raspberry on his stomach before grabbing the binder and flopping down next to him to pick what they wanted.

Once Loki called to place the order, he rolled to his side to face Thor and, fighting down the stupid butterflies that had _no_ reason to be in his stomach, leaned forward to bring their lips together. It was soft and delicate and every bit as perfect as ever. He closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, sliding his tongue forward to meet Thor's as he felt his lips open. He gave a soft hum of contentment as they moved together, teasing, exploring.

Thor brought his hand up to rest against Loki's face before sliding it further back, tangling his fingers in the silky hair. His pulse started to pick up as Loki ran a slow palm down his side, taking in each carefully sculpted muscle, nestling in the narrow waist. They tried to keep things easy and undemanding while they waited for dinner, but by the time the knock on the door came, Thor's shirt was off and his chest was heaving.

"Can you get it? You're still dressed," he asked.

Loki looked at him pityingly. "Thor, honestly. You messed up my hair."

So Thor got up and pulled his shirt on, hurrying as the second knock rang out. The driver grinned as he handed Thor the two bulging bags.

"Why'd he look at me like that?" Thor demanded, turning towards the table where Loki was making room to spread out their food.

"Probably because your shirt is backwards and inside out."

Thor stopped dead in the middle of the room and looked down at himself. "You let me answer the door like this?"

"Oh come on, he was just jealous of you," Loki smirked.

"Yeah? Not half as jealous as he'd be if he saw who was here with me," Thor said, dropping the bags and swinging Loki off his feet.

"Thor!" Loki laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're gorgeous."

"I'll give you that. I'm just not sure that I've every guy's dream."

"You're mine."

"That's all that matters," Loki said, sobering. He shifted back to standing. "Come on. If we don't eat now, I don't think we're going to."

Thor agreed reluctantly, and they soon had the table covered in little tubs of food, which were soon emptied.

"Come sit on my lap," Thor said. "I want to feed you your cake."

"You're not having yours?"

"I'm saving it for later. When I need to renew my energy."

Loki grinned as he climbed into Thor's lap and opened his mouth in demand, his eyes bright and mischievous. Just as he'd hoped, Thor ignored the fork in favor of his fingers, breaking off pieces of the rich cardamom-pistachio cake and watching through increasingly heavy lids as Loki licked the creamy rosewater frosting from his fingers with each bite. By the time the slice was gone, Thor was hard against Loki's thigh and Loki was wiggling deliciously against him.

Loki felt like melting as Thor's strong fingers curled back around his neck and pulled him down, his own mouth as demanding of sweetness as Loki's had been. The strong arms tightened around him as Thor stood and carried him to bed, setting him on the side and roughly tugging his shirt off. Thor sank to his knees between Loki's slim legs and brought his mouth to the pale neck, kissing his way slowly down. Loki gave a shuddering sigh and braced his hands on the mattress behind him, letting his head fall back. The burning need that had been interrupted by the arrival of their dinner reignited with a twist of heat that flared over him, and he was suddenly desperate to have every possible inch of bared and begging skin pressed against Thor's own.

Thor growled in pleasure as Loki shifted to pull weakly at his shirt. "Off. Please," he murmured. Thor shrugged himself free, and then Loki was moving forwards, pulling Thor towards him and sinking his teeth into the rapid pulse in his throat. His hands dove between them, fighting with Thor's belt and jeans until he was shoving everything as far as he could reach and then his hands were _there_ , desperate fingers wrapping around him as Loki whimpered into his skin.

Thor's cock felt impossibly smooth, a thing of steel and silk, yet gloriously alive at Loki's touch. Here was bliss and love, here in the length enveloped in his hands, here in the warm blue eyes that met his own as he raised his head to watch the pleasure wash over Thor's face. "Loki... not yet," Thor stammered, even as his hips moved helplessly in time with Loki's careful strokes. He stood, stepping away from Loki's pleading reach with a shaking laugh, and kicked his clothes the rest of the way off.

It was dizzying, to see Thor in his full glory after the weeks apart, and Loki let himself sink back into the mattress, hungry eyes taking in all he'd been denied. Thor smiled down at him, eyes feral and burning, as he quickly pulled away the soft black jeans. They were both still a moment, drinking in the beauty before them.

"Look at you," Thor said softly. Loki raised a hand, reaching out for him. "Just a minute," he smiled, grabbing his backpack to dig for what was hidden at the bottom. Loki's eyes widened in anticipation when Thor turned back to the bed holding a coil of slender white rope. "This is the softest I could find at the hardware store. Do you think it'll be okay?" he asked, holding it out.

Loki ran his finger along it. It wasn't soft, exactly, but it was smooth and slick. "It's great," he said.

"Good," Thor said, his voice dropping low and searing, "because it's what you're getting. Come up here."

Loki's breath caught, and he hurried to shift upwards where Thor was pointing. He knelt next to Loki, wrapping first one wrist and then the other with the center of the rope, before reaching higher. He took _forever_  fixing the ropes to the headboard. "Look, Loki," he said when he was finished, "if you pull on this part here it'll come loose."

"Is _that_ what took so long?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you can't get away if you need to," Thor said.

Loki snorted. "Look at your arms, Thor," he said. "If you wanted to stop me getting away, you wouldn't need ropes."

He looked at his arms as if surprised to find them covered in muscles. "But I wouldn't," he said worriedly. "Not ever."

"Shhh, I know. We both know that. So next time you can spend less time on knots and more time on me, okay?"

Thor relaxed. "Greedy."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right," Thor grinned, moving over him, "I wouldn't."

His lips were crashed down, making hard demands until Loki parted his own in welcome. Their tongues met, sliding together eagerly, sending a fierce jolt of electricity straight through him. Loki made a soft sound of loss when Thor moved away to nuzzle at his lower lip, and then he was kissing his way down to Loki's chest. He carefully bit one nipple, holding it between his teeth and sucking at it while teasing the puckering tip with his tongue. One hand swirled upwards across the smooth expanse of taut belly until it was pinching at the other taut bud. His low laugh rippled through Loki's chest as he gasped and arched up into it. And then Thor was moving down again, further, further.

Thor brought his eyes up to meet Loki's as his breath ghosted over his throbbing cock. "You want this?" he asked, sliding the tip of his tongue between his lips and lowering his mouth towards the wetly shimmering tip. Loki's harsh breathing sounded like heaven as he bucked his hips upwards. Thor moved away just in time. "Not yet," he teased. "But I will." He moved yet further down to bite into Loki's soft inner thigh, leaving the dark kisses he wished he could leave on Loki's neck. _One day_ , he promised himself. _One day, everyone will look at you and know that I am yours_.

When he was content with the faint bruises that dappled the pale skin, Thor shifted over to kneel at the side of the bed. He put one of the pillows next to Loki's hips and rolled him carefully over. "Got enough air?" he asked, shifting the pillow beneath Loki's cheek. Loki nodded wordlessly. He straddled the slender thighs and whispered his way down Loki's spine, punctuating each word with a kiss and ending with a bite on each cheek. "You - have - the - most - perfect - ass - I - have - _ever - seen_." He leaned back up to breathe into Loki's ear. "Do you remember what I promised?"

Loki gave a shiver and nodded.

"Good."

Loki let his eyes fall shut as Thor slipped one powerful leg between Loki's own, nudging them apart. Thor's cock throbbed against his calf as he moved back down, and Loki shifted his leg slightly, returning what little teasing he could do while bound and helpless. A low, wordless sound rippled from Thor's chest as he ran his tongue along the creases where slender cheeks gave way to trim thighs. The skin there was far more sensitive than Loki would ever have suspected, and he gasped as Thor repeated the gesture.

Thor took a cheek in each hand, separating them just enough to tease between with his thumbs, relishing the sound of Loki beginning to pant in anticipation. He licked at the very top of the cleft, grinning at the soft mewl it earned him. His eyelids grew heavy as he spread Loki further open and suddenly the fluttering ring of muscle was before him, beckoning with promise. He licked at it gently, taking a moment to feel how it trembled beneath him, before pressing gently in.

Loki's hands clenched at the ropes as Thor's slick, smooth tongue eased into him, moving so lightly it was just short of ticklish as he probed and coaxed. Loki's cock was pressed hard into the mattress beneath him, and he shifted, trying to gain some relief from the intensity that was building up in his belly, twisting and tensing. He had only a moment, though, before Thor's hands gripped him more firmly, demanding that he stay still.

"Not yet," he admonished. "Only when I decide."

Loki's cock gave another throb at the tone of Thor's voice, low and thick as honey. He hadn't even noticed Thor getting out the lube, but the next touch was a cool, wet finger that drew circles all around his opening for _far_  too long before sliding forward, sinking fully inside in one long smooth drive. Loki tried to buck his hips upwards, desperate for something more, something deeper, but Thor's firm hand on his lower back held him in place.

Thor watched, hypnotized, as the delicate ring moved with him at each glide in and each pull back out. And he pulled fully out, each time, never letting Loki know when he would get the second finger that his body was begging for. And he did love how it looked, seeing how Loki opened and welcomed him so beautifully, every single time. Long after he wanted to, he curled his finger, pressing against the bundle of nerves, making Loki moan softly. He teased, pressing and leaving and taking, until Loki was covered in a sheen of sweat and the muscles of his back were knotted with tension, before giving him the greater stretch that his soft sounds were pleading for.

"You love that, don't you," he murmured. "And I love what it does to you, the way you just get hotter and hotter for my cock. You're desperate for it, aren't you?"

Loki whimpered in response, and Thor began to scissor his fingers, letting a third one stroke just inside the rim, promising what was yet to come. He could barely see through the thick veil of lust that cloaked him, barely breathe as it filled his lungs. And then Thor gave him more, and more, claiming him with four fingers pressed deep inside, curling and pressing and sliding. They entered him one right after the other and it burned so beautifully, the heat of the stretch firing the furnace inside him as he fought against the hand on his back, trying desperately to fuck himself further onto Thor's thick fingers.

Thor found it more and more difficult at every moment to hold himself back, but Loki looked _so_  fucking beautiful like this, speared and begging to be filled, and Thor's greedy eyes took it all in, storing it deep in his memory to turn to when they were apart. But he could only deny himself so long, and, grinning at the soft mewl of loss Loki gave when he drew himself free, he quickly lubed his cock and dribbled more right into the slightly loosed opening before him. Then he pressed just the head inside, his free hand still holding Loki in place as he tried to surge upwards.

Loki's heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest as Thor teased him, and he could feel the trembling tension in Thor's own body as he forced himself to stay still, fighting every instinct that urged him forward, inward, deeper and deeper. He managed to gather himself just enough to moan a faint _please_ , and at that, Thor groaned and plunged within. He let go of Loki's back, then, and Loki was like a wild thing, curling his hips back to meet Thor's thrusts as he drove in, over and over, and the world fell away until there was nothing left in all existence except Thor's cock within him and Thor above him and around him.

It was too good, too perfect after weeks of longing, and Thor had to take a break or he was going to come before he was ready. He pulled out and sat back on his knees, tugging at Loki's hips. "Lift up for me, baby," he said. Loki's body was covered in a rich sheen of sweat, and his movements were shaky as he rose to his knees and elbows, but his eyes still sparked with fire as he turned his head to stare pointedly at Thor. Thor grinned and reached for his hands. "Squeeze," he ordered. Loki glared in frustration but did as he was told, showing that the bonds weren't too tight.

And then Thor was back within him, and it was _so close_ to everything he wanted, Thor able to fuck him harder now that he could hold Loki's hips better. It meant he lost the light rub of the sheets, though, and his cock screamed at the loss, and if he didn't come soon he was going to lose his _mind_ , Thor felt so hot and thick within him. He shifted one leg out to the side, planting his foot on the mattress so that his movements were stronger, and he clenched down around Thor as he arched his back. His breath came in sharp shuddering gulps at the increased tightness. Surely, surely this would set Thor off and make him allow Loki his completion.

Thor's eyes glazed as Loki squeezed harder around him, fucking harder back against him. Despite how much he wanted it, though, he still wasn't ready to let go, not if Loki was still capable of conscious thought like this. He was determined that Loki wouldn't come until he was completely wrecked, totally delirious with need. So he reached down one strong arm to lift the stretched leg away from the bed, letting his rumbling laugh further tease. "Not until I'm done with you," he said. He rested the pale ankle on his shoulder so that Loki was twisted onto his side and Thor was taking him at a new angle, and it was delicious to watch how Loki tried in vain to shift so that Thor's cock would continue to press against the nerves that offered such pleasure.

It was maddening to have the feel of Thor thrusting so deep within him, yet managing to avoid any angles that began to offer the promise of climax without Thor even touching his cock. Thor continued to plunge into him with long, even strokes, holding Loki balanced on one knee so that he was completely helpless to do anything but squeeze and sweat. And perhaps thirty seconds after he thought - _knew_  - he couldn't take it any more, Thor eased his leg slowly, slowly down on the other side, using it to roll Loki onto his back, fucking into him all the while. His face was tense with his own closeness, and Loki thought that finally, finally he would be allowed to finish.

Thor felt his climax rapidly approaching, and with a massive force of will, made himself stop and pull out, almost laughing at Loki's look of horrified astonishment. "I think I need to replenish my energy," he said, climbing off the bed and grabbing his slice of cake. He was glad that he had decided to bring himself off in the shower just before they left; there was _no_  way he could have held himself back like this otherwise, and it was beyond perfect to watch Loki come so fully apart beneath him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Loki panted. "You _cannot_  leave me like this."

"I have no intention of leaving you," Thor said. "You'd roll over and get yourself off against the sheets." He checked Loki's hands again before climbing back on the bed and sitting firmly on Loki's ankles, making a grand show of breaking off bites of cake and licking his fingers as seductively as Loki had earlier. "But look at all this frosting," he said innocently. "There's way too much for this piece of cake."

Loki's entire body shuddered as Thor ran a finger covered in thick cool cream along the underside of his cock. He was still half caught up in the feel of it when Thor's fingers eased back inside, and his tongue was laving a broad stripe up the pounding vein, licking over and over, carefully avoiding the head with its delicate nerves that always set Loki off. As truly amazing as this felt, he knew that if Thor kept licking just there, and only sliding his fingers lightly in and out, he could keep him just on the edge for _hours_. And from the look on Thor's face, he just might mean to.

"Please," Loki moaned. "Thor, I can't-"

Thor looked at the raw need on Loki's face, how his eyes were just short of welling over in desperation, and gave one last lick before moving up and over and finally, blessedly, _in_ , driving in and pulling back with all his savage might and his strong hand was curling around Loki's cock, pulling and pleasing, making him curl up with a shuddering sob as he spilled streaks of lightning across Thor's belly, up across his chest. Loki's body convulsed twice before he froze with his back arched and his face taut with perfection. Thor let himself go, then, collapsing forward onto one hand as he felt his cock throb and fill the shaking body beneath him.

Loki collapsed backwards, sated beyond comprehension, gasping for air as the shattered stars that filled his vision slowly cleared. He watched through iron-heavy lids as Thor's climax washed over him, wave after wave of intensity crossing his face with each pulse of spend heating Loki inside. When Thor sank to the bed next to him and draped a heavy arm across his chest, it was easy - blissful - to slip away into a light sleep.

He swam blearily back into consciousness to find his hands freed and fingers tickling lightly across his stomach. As he woke further, he realized they were wet and cool.

"Thor?" he asked.

"Mmm? Yes, baby?"

"Are you fingerpainting on me with your cum?"

"It's shiny. It looks good on you," Thor explained. "Do you mind?"

Loki smiled. "No, I don't mind. I was just curious." His face looked drunk as he caressed Thor's cheek. "You're turning into a bit of a cumslut, aren't you?" he asked fondly.

"With you? Of course I am," Thor answered. His hand drifted, ghost-light, to Loki's abdomen. "Do you think you could fill me enough to see it here?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "It seems pretty unlikely. We can try, though." He rested his hand on Thor's and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. He didn't share Thor's fascination, at least not to nearly the same extent, but one of the things he loved about being with him was their open joy in indulging each others curiosities and desires.

Thor stayed still a moment before slipping his hand free and continuing to draw, moving up onto Loki's chest with glistening, swirling patterns. Finally, he sat back to survey his work. "Beautiful," he said.

Loki smiled. "Come here," he said, pulling Thor down to the pillow. He shifted onto his side so that they lay with foreheads pressed together. The air where their breath mingled was sweet with rosewater and cardamom. "I think I missed this the most of everything," Loki whispered.

"Me too," Thor answered, just as softly. "Did you like the rest of it, though?"

Loki's laugh came from low in his belly and spoke straight to Thor's heart. "It was incredible. Thank you."

"Did I make you forget other men existed?"

"Other whats?"

Thor smiled and pulled him close, and turned out the light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is less than thrilled with his internal alarm clock. Still, the view could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with Frigga, I can't even tell you. I want to go have a beer with her. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

In flagrant violation of his dearest hopes, Thor woke promptly at five-thirty, the same time he had to get up every day at home. He stayed in bed, enjoying the soft hush of Loki's breathing. The room slowly grew light enough to see, and he watched Loki's face as he dreamt, dark lashes fluttering. It was sweet and peaceful, and he knew Loki would tease him mercilessly about it if he knew. That might be a problem if Loki's teasing led to something other than tickling and shared laughter, but it never did.

By the time it was clear that he wasn't going to fall back asleep, the hotel's breakfast had started. He slipped out of bed and dressed quietly, sneaking out of the room with a soft snick of the latch. Thor took a tray and loaded it with as many pastries as he could pile on - blueberry muffins for Thor, cheese danishes for Loki - and tucked a couple of bananas at the side. There was a hotel staffer sitting near the door and he was a little nervous about going back to the room with all that food, but she just stared at him, bored, as he walked past.

He let himself quietly back into the room and set the tray on a chair, the table still being covered with last night's delivery boxes. His jeans fell to the floor and he got back into bed in his t-shirt and boxers, curling closer to Loki's warm form.

At ten, an hour before checkout, he got up again and started the coffeepot. It sizzled as it got hot, and Loki's voice grumbled out from between the blankets. "Some of us are trying to sleep, Thor," he said.

Thor sat down next to him. "It's time to get up," he said. "I've been watching you sleep for three hours." Loki's head popped free, and he ran his eyes carefully across Thor's face. "What?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking for the rainbow sparkles," Loki said airily.

"The rai- _oh_ , you are so in for it," Thor said, pouncing on him. Loki curled into a defensive ball, but Thor outmuscled him and quickly had him bared and cackling in laughter as Thor's fingers danced across his stomach. Loki eventually realized that his only possible defense was to make his own offense, and then he and Thor were rolling across the bed, tickling each other into exhaustion.

"It really is time to get up," Thor said at last. "We've only got forty-five minutes."

"Shit," Loki said, getting up and making a beeline for the tray of pastries. Thor poured them coffee and sat down to help eat. By the time the food was gone, they barely had time to shower - it was together, though it was by necessity fast enough that Loki regretted his comment about the rainbow sparkles - and shove their things into their backpacks.

"We made a mess," Thor said as they looked around the room. They'd picked up their trash and made sure they didn't leave a bunch of hair in the shower drain, but there wasn't really anything they could do about the state in which they'd left the sheets, and there wasn't anything to wipe up the drips on the table.

"Yeah. Do you have any cash? We should leave a _really_ good tip."

"My mom gave me a twenty for dinner. Let's leave that."

Loki nodded.

Frigga and Odin were standing at the desk when Thor and Loki got to the lobby. Just as they passed through the high arched doorway, Frigga reached down and pinched Odin's behind.

"I did _not_  just see that," Thor said, spinning on his heel and heading to the parking lot, abandoning Loki to stare intently at the framed Kincaid on the wall. _Did it really have to be Kincaid?_  he wondered desperately. There was no hope of Odin believing this sudden interest.

Odin and Frigga turned to see the outside door was swinging shut behind Thor and  Loki's nose pressed to the glass of something there was _no way_  he would like, and they realized what had happened. Odin blushed beet red as Frigga started laughing, and Loki looked over as though only just now realizing they were there.

"Oh, hi!" he said, trying to sound surprised and fooling no one.

Odin mumbled something as he shifted from foot to foot, looking everywhere but at his son.

"Good morning, Loki," Frigga said. "Is Thor hiding in the car?"

"Umm... I think he just wanted some fresh air."

"Mmm-hmm. I bet he's just as red as you are," she said to Odin, who turned even redder.

"Here's the room key," Loki said, holding out the card. "I'll just get started with your luggage."

Odin mumbled something else as he stared down at the desk, carefully reading the hotel's cancellation policy.

Thor was waiting outside the door when Loki emerged, loaded with bags. "Here, I'll take my mom's," he said, reaching for it.

"I can't believe you left me there like that."

"I'm sorry. It was instinct, like a lizard-brain reaction." Loki glared at him. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, I know. I'm just thinking of how."

"Well, seeing how bad I've been," Thor said, dropping his voice and glancing towards the door, "Maybe I need some correction from my favorite teacher."

Loki tried to keep his face stern, but he couldn't stop the curl at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think there's any _maybe_  about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Kincaid is an American painter with a reputation for pictures that are sort of pleasant but uninteresting - definitely not something Loki would ever go for.


	8. Thor is a Very Good Boy Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes his punishment like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wasn't feeling narrative-y and it took a while for this chapter to gel in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor wasn't sure what he was expecting his punishment to be, but it definitely wasn't this, he thought, as he stared again at the text. _I want you to write 'I will not abandon Loki with our parents' 500 times and email me a scan_

 _I kind of meant a spanking_  he wrote back.

Loki's reply was quick.

_I refuse to reward bad behavior_

_Your assignment is due to me in one week_

*****

It turned out that writing something five hundred times without getting caught, when you live in a small and crowded house, took some work. But Thor did it, sneaking a notebook into the bathroom with him and jotting down some lines each night after he'd showered, or pulling it out from under his pillow and getting in a few when Bragi stumbled off to piss. Scanning, which he'd first thought would be the hard part, turned out to be easy. The fireworks had gotten rained out, and the night before Loki was expecting the email (a fact which he reminded Thor of on a daily basis, his texts growing more and more insistent) the town finally put on the show. Thor just had to claim tiredness.

"I don't think I can get your rocket pop home in this weather," Frigga warned him. The ice cream cart at the fourth of July celebrations always had them, and she had bought him one every year since before he could remember.

He smiled back. "I'll take a raincheck for two next year. One for each hand," he said.

She ruffled his hair. "Deal."

Once Thor was alone, he got the scanner warming up and put a thumb drive into a slot, setting everything up to save straight there instead of the hard drive. This was not really something he wanted the others to stumble across while clicking randomly around. He felt a little bad about getting his cock all over the scanner bed, but at least _that_  they'd never know.

He did test it first with his hand, to make sure it didn't get hot, but it was barely warm enough to counter the coolness of the glass. Setting to work, he did three pages of writing first, before scooting the platen to the edge of the table and laying his cock on it and hitting _scan_. He checked the image and decided it was ok, putting another page of text down to copy. As the scanner hummed, he looked at the image again. It didn't really do him justice, he decided. So he gave his cock a few strokes, not getting it fully hard, but some growth. The next picture was better, but still not great. He did another page of writing while working his cock more firmly, coaxing it fully erect before taking the next scan.

That was good. The scanner had lost some details he had expected it to catch, but it was still definitely _him_ \- there was that freckle that Loki always liked to flick with his tongue, the vein that wobbled oddly across his shaft. Loki would like that. He pictured Loki scrolling through the pdf, watching Thor's cock grow with each image. Would he touch himself, looking at this? Thor wrapped his hand firmly around it, his eyes closed and hand jerking as he thought of Loki pleasuring himself to these scans. He knew what pace Loki liked best, and he matched it for himself, wanting to feel what Loki would feel. It made the distance between them less, somehow.

He forced his mind back to his task long enough to scan another page of text, then his cock again. It looked even larger in this picture, the head swollen and demanding. Loki would like that. If he were here right now he would wrap his lips around it and stare into Thor's eyes as he sucked him off, not once letting go as he slid and sucked and maybe he would even moan at the feel of Thor in his mouth and Thor had to copy the last page right now or it wasn't happening, so he laid the text on the scanner and frantically hit go and then put his cock back, hitting _scan scan scan_ with one hand as he frantically pumped the other.

*****

The store was quiet, so Loki took a quick look at his email. Thor was pushing his deadline to the _minute_ , and Loki was beginning to wonder if he was going to get the scan at all, or if Thor was aiming for a bigger punishment. It _still_  wasn’t there, and Loki skimmed through some new concert listings. Nothing really exciting, but a few things that would be worth going for something to do. When he went back to his inbox, there was an email from Thor. With an attachment. He grinned and opened it.

Thor had really done it. Page after page of Thor's large, boisterous handwriting, promising to never abandon Loki with their parents again.

And then Loki got to page 4, just as Miranda walked up to peer over his shoulder. He gasped and closed the file, but not before she got an eyeful.

"What was that all about?"

"Um, kind of a bet with somebody," he said.

"A bet. Really." Her voice was as dry as the Sahara.

He sighed. "Okay, but you _can't_  tell anybody." At her nod, he continued. "It's my boyfriend. But he's not out, and our parents know each other, so nobody can know."

"Your boyfriend?" Her face looked surprised but, strangely, pleased. "That makes the rejection easier."

"Sorry," he blushed. "I didn't want to be mean or anything, I just didn't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I know. And now I can blackmail you." Loki groaned, making her laugh. "Relax. I just want to know if it's that hottie you brought in over spring break?"

"The very same."

"That's so hot," she breathed. "I don't suppose I can get pics... you know, of the two of you-"

"Definitely not," Loki cut her off.

She sighed. "Dudebros ask lesbians that all the time."

"Exactly."

*****

Loki waited to reopen the file until he'd gone to bed and gotten himself comfortable. He had an extra pillow propping his head up and a light blanket across his stomach to protect his skin from the heat of his laptop. He was naked, and one hand controlled the mouse while the other waited.

He scrolled quickly down to page four. He pictured Thor, working hurriedly as he must have done in the busy household, pulling his cock out just long enough to get this image in the midst of his more innocent-appearing scans. He ran his fingers lightly over his own cock, staring at the slightly-washed out image of Thor's. He sighed as it responded, wanting more. Loki wondered, though, if Thor had really written all 500 lines, or if he'd decided to cheat by using this image as a distraction. He decided to keep scrolling before he returned to this page to get himself off.

The next picture of Thor's cock was, perhaps, even more unexpected than the first. Thor must have gotten a good chunk of time to himself, if he was able to be in the living room, cock out, for this long. And it looked bigger this time, he thought, jumping up to the first image. Yes, not hardened, but larger. Thor must have stroked himself, just as Loki was now doing, as he took these pictures.

There were three more still images, each one better than the last. He could _see_  Thor growing more aroused in each of them. His eyelids grew heavy as they ran over the picture on his screen. The large head that Loki just fucking _loved_ , how perfectly it fit his mouth, how he could feel it dragging inside when Thor took him. His pulse began to race as he worked himself harder, using the rough jerks that never failed to set Thor off. His hand shook on the mouse as he scrolled down to see if there were more pictures.

And _oh,_  there were. It was a series, the images chunky and perplexing until Loki realized that the scanner had caught Thor in motion, with his hand in different places over the platen as the light wand moved beneath. Once he understood what was going on, the images suddenly resolved themselves in his mind. He felt everything tighten as he pictured Thor, bent over the machine, working himself desperately with one hand while the other hit scan over and over, capturing everything for Loki...

He stopped scrolling and left the screen on one particularly perfect image, wetting a finger in his mouth and shifting to slide it within as his fist jerked, hard, harder, faster, and he curled his finger and _pressed_  and he felt it everywhere and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but press and pull and press and pull as his burning eyes devoured the sight of Thor doing the same thing and then he was coming, hips bucking as he gasped and spilled across his stomach.

He collapsed back onto the bed, too sated to even bother moving the pinned arm until his pulse calmed. It was only now, as he started to move his computer to dryness and safety before getting up to clean himself, that he noticed there was one more page of the pdf he hadn't yet seen. He wiped up quickly and scrolled down.

The last image was a vague cluster of blobs.

Loki smiled and rolled over to type his reply.  



	9. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Loki's students ignores safety instructions, and learns the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are somewhat darker in tone than this story has been. It'll go back to fluff in chapter 11, but since I've got several more years planned for them that I hadn't originally planned for, I want to make their characters more well-rounded.

Everything happened so fast, Loki didn't even realize what was going on until he heard Julie talking to the 911 operator.

It was in the middle of his Thursday evening class when it happened. The students were working on their projects, and Loki was moving slowly through the room, checking on them and keeping an eye on things. Other than having to _keep_  reminding Ron how to hold the glass safely, everything was going pretty well. He was talking with Anna about how to plan her next cut when all of a sudden her face went weird and then she was sinking. He managed to catch her, and it was awkward but it was good enough to lay her down safely. Julie was already on the phone as he shoved up Anna's sleeves and opened her collar, looking for a medical alert.

It was right when he heard Julie say, "Someone's cut himself very badly," that the blood crept across the floor to where he could see it. He twisted around, still kneeling, to see Ron slumped over the work table, blood pouring from his hand.

There was a _lot_  of blood and Loki's head went a little light for a second before his training kicked in. Karen paid for all her employees to be certified in first aid. It had seemed a little paranoid at the time, but he was grateful now that he'd had enough drills that he didn't even have to think, and could just work on autopilot.

Anna was starting to wake up, and Julie helped her move away from the spreading puddle while Loki stood and eased Ron off the table to the floor to get his hand elevated. Miranda must have seen what was going on, because suddenly she was there with the first aid kit, pulling on gloves and opening a packet of gauze to clamp his hand between her own, keeping it under pressure while Loki took his other wrist to feel the rapid, shallow pulse. "Tell them he's in shock," he told Julie.

"They're here," she said, and then they were, one EMT taking over for Miranda while the other two lifted him to the gurney. Anna was the only one to have seen the whole thing, and she had recovered enough to describe it to them before Ron was wheeled away.

"He held the glass wrong, like this," she said, demonstrating with a sheet of paper. "The teacher had been reminding him all night not to do that and Ron kept blowing him off." The other students nodded in agreement. It was a relief to a worry Loki didn't even realize he'd been feeling, to hear that this hadn't been caused by a failure on his part.

Only after the ambulance had gone screaming off into the night did Loki realize that his pants were dripping blood; he must have been kneeling in it the whole time without noticing. He stared down at himself, not really knowing what to do. It wasn't like he brought spare pants to work, after all. Though maybe he should start. Anna, who seemed to be instantly at home wherever she was, went behind the counter to get a trash bag and some tape.

"Here," she said, ripping a hole in the bottom of the bag, "Instant skirt. You pull this part over your waist and tape down the corners in the back."

Loki thanked her wanly and went to the bathroom to change. The skirt actually didn't look too bad, he thought, once it was on and his bloodied clothes were stuffed in the trash can. He closed the toilet and sat on the lid, leaning sideways to rest his face on the cool wall. It didn't seem like that long, but when he came out, the floor had been cleaned and most of the class was gone.

"I dismissed them," Miranda said. "I hope that was okay, they didn't feel like working after that. I can call Karen and fill her in, if you want to take off too."

"That would be awesome. Thank you," he said. "And thanks for your help," he added, turning to include Julie.

She smiled. "You're welcome. Listen, Anna and I carpool here, why don't we give you a ride home and you can get your car later. That was... kind of intense."

He ran a hand through his hair, and felt it shake against his scalp. "Thanks. I think that would be good," he said, half-laughing.

It was comforting to sit in the back seat and just listen to them talking. Julie, it turned out, was a professional dog trainer, and Anna had just adopted a puppy. Loki was more of a cat person, but some of Anna's stories about Mister Humphries were delightful all the same. The low thrum of the wheels against the pavement was soothing, as well, and despite the plastic clinging to his sweat-dampened skin, he felt a little better by the time they dropped him off at his house. They stayed and watched him get in the door, just like Odin always used to do when he dropped Loki off at a friend's house.

Odin was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when Loki walked in, makeshift skirt crinkling as he walked. He looked up, surprised. "You're early. And dressed differently," he said.

Loki sighed. "Yeah, there was an accident in class. One guy cut his hand really badly, they had to take him to the ER, and my pants were ruined. I guess maybe they might have washed out, but I didn't want to deal with it."

"That's okay, I understand," Odin said, wiping his hands dry and putting an arm around Loki's shoulders. "He's going to be all right?"

"I think so. We did first aid, and the ambulance was fast. My pants were kind of new," he said, making a face. Odin didn't like to throw things away when they were still good; use it up or use it out, he liked to say.

"Hey, I said it's okay, didn't I?" He gave Loki's arm a reassuring squeeze, and his voice was teasing when he continued. "We'll let it slide just this once. And," he continued more seriously, "are _you_  okay?"

Between the trash bag and the heat of the kitchen, Loki was growing quickly sweatier, and when he nodded, wisps of black hair stuck to his face. "Yeah. I just want to go change."

"All right," Odin said, letting go of him. "But, son - remember it's okay to not be okay, too."

Loki nodded again. "I know. Thanks, dad."

A shower and new - real - clothes made him feel better, as did the dinner that was waiting when he got back downstairs.

He still couldn't help being shaken, though, and he slept terribly. When Odin dropped him off at the store on his way to work, Karen took one look at him and gave him the day off. He grabbed a bag of chips and planted himself in front of the tv to watch stupid movies. They didn't help either, but they made the day pass until Odin got home and it was time to leave for Greenrock. _That_ would help, he knew. Seeing Thor always made things better. 


	10. The Kindness of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga learns why Loki was so troubled by the accident in class. Thor doesn't know, but he helps all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter up really soon. It might be short but I'm ready to get back to some fluff after this.

Loki looked like _shit_  when he got out of the car. Shittier than Thor had thought such a gorgeous creature _could_  look. And that was saying something, after Thor had nursed him through some truly vicious food poisoning fall term. But his smile when he saw Thor was genuine, if tired. Thor wanted to crush him to his chest and hold him tight, smoothing his hand over the dark locks until everything was better. He'd been thinking about suggesting that they actually go out to dinner tonight, but now he wanted delivery, and the privacy that came with it.

"Hey, man," Thor said, standing from the bench where he and Frigga were seated. They had arrived early, and were relishing the chance to sit in a park and do nothing. 

"Hey," Loki said. "Hi, M- um, Frigga."

She took one look at him and enveloped him in a huge hug before she even greeted Odin. Thor watched as Loki's hands, wrapped around her back, slowly relaxed, and he felt at once grateful and jealous. Mostly grateful. Odin joined them and shook Thor's hand as they waited. She finally let go and greeted Odin with a kiss. "Here, why don't you boys take my car this time," she said, digging into her purse to give Thor her keys. As she handed them over, she gave him The Look. The Look had a thousand different meanings, and they were all completely clear. This one said _take good care of him_ , as plain as day. 

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, mom."

"Your mom's nice," Loki said softly as they pulled into traffic. 

"Yeah," Thor agreed, brushing his hand across Loki's leg as he shifted. "What do you want to do tonight? I thought maybe go to our room and get pizza?"

"I'd like that."

*****

"Loki looks terrible," Frigga said. "Thor said one of his students was hurt last night. Was it really bad?"

Odin twisted his napkin in his fist. "We called the hospital and the guy's been sent home. It was bad when it happened, though. And Loki's..." he sighed. "Loki has a good reason for being bothered by blood. He just can't remember."

Frigga put her hand over his. "His mom?" she asked gently. He nodded. "You don't have to talk about it. I can guess well enough." She already knew how Farbauti has passed; she hadn't realized that Loki was there at the time, but she could hardly blame Odin for only telling the sparsest of details. 

Odin managed a smile. "I took him to a child therapist for a while afterwards, and she said he was young enough it might be better to let him just forget, unless it became a problem in his life. I wasn't sure about that at first, but she helped him so much with his nightmares, I went with her advice after that. And it's rare that he's really had a problem from it. I just... wish I could forget, too."

"It's a kindness nature gives the very young, I think," she said. 

*****

Loki just shrugged when Thor asked what he wanted on their pizza, so he ordered the one that sounded the most bizarre - bacon, fig, and sage - and the one that sounded like Loki would love it - red bell peppers, kalamata olives, and feta. 

"Dad gave me his card," Loki said, holding it out. He sat on the side of the bed, eyes burning into Thor's skin like he could never get enough. 

"Half an hour," Thor said. "Plenty of time for me to do this," he said, scooping Loki up in his arms and flopping them onto the bed together. Loki sighed and shifted to his side, pressing his back against Thor's broad chest. Thor wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close, pressing gentle kisses onto the nape of his neck until the knock came at the door. 

Loki ate equal amounts of both pizzas. "This one's crazy," he said, holding up the one with figs. "I like it, though." Thor smiled.

When they had finished eating, Thor cleaned up their plates and folded back the blankets. He turned to stand behind Loki's chair and eased his shirt up over his head.

"I think I just want to cuddle tonight, Thor," Loki said. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Thor soothed him, kneeling to finish undressing him. "I want to keep you warm myself, is all." He tugged off his own clothes more quickly and settled them in bed, spooning again, curling himself around Loki protectively. 

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Thor asked him after they'd laid together quietly a few minutes.

"If you want. I'm just happy to be like this."

And he was. He fell asleep quickly, and he didn't stir when Thor slipped out of bed to turn off the lights before fitting back around him. Loki ended up sleeping thirteen hours. Thor slept for eight. He wasn't bored for a second. 

In the morning, Loki didn't look _normal,_  exactly, but he was a lot closer. Close enough to follow Thor to the breakfast room and challenge him to a pastry-eating competition. 

"Feeling better?" Odin asked him in the car on the way back to Beuley.

"Yeah," Loki said, laughing a little. "I ate and passed out. Poor Thor, he must have been so bored."

"He's a good guy, and he's your friend. He knew you needed it. I doubt he minded at all."

 


	11. A Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's days tend to be a different sort of eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about something quiet and peaceful. Enjoy.

It wasn't even noon yet, but the August sun was nearly the hottest Thor had ever felt it. His face was coated with a thin layer of grime, trickles of sweat leaving jagged pathways down his forehead. At least the breeze was fresh and lively, drying his face almost as quickly as he sweated. The land here was almost completely flat, and many people complained, but he thought they lacked an eye for its quiet beauty. Where they saw dullness and monotony he saw openness and freedom, the vast expanses wide with potential.

A vulture circled slowly in the high white sky, searching for carrion. Up close, their naked heads were off-putting, but from farther away they were lovely, gliding smoothly through the air, just enough light on them from below to highlight the patches on their wings. And he had witnessed what happened when these birds did not find something they would have wanted; it was not something he hoped to see twice. It made sense that the Ancient Egyptians, with their devotion to cleanliness, would have made a protective goddess of them.

Closer by far were the songbirds, sheltering from the heat in the trees that lined the small stream dividing this field from the next. He couldn't hear them over the engine and the crackling of dried stalks, but he could make out their shadows beneath the dense leaves.

He was in the middle of driving a row, turning under the last of the winter wheat, when a silvery gleam caught his eye. He frowned. He'd never found one in summer before, but they had just had a light rain, so he supposed it was worth taking a look. He stopped the plow just before reaching it, and climbed down. His fingers sunk easily into the soft black earth, and it released its gentle scent as he tugged up his prize. And a prize indeed it was. A _perfectly_ formed arrowhead.

He brushed the larger clods off with his finger before polishing it on the hem of his shirt. It was a pale silver-gray, and the chip strikes were long and smoothly made. It was narrower than the other ones he had found, and the notches were at a sharper angle, aiming almost up to the sharp point. He ran a careful finger along one edge, a low whistle escaping his lips as he admired the workmanship. He looked at it another moment before tucking it safely into his shirt pocket.

There was less breeze down here, but the shade of the trees was too tempting to pass up, and he tramped across the rows to the silty bank. The turtle was there, as always, barely a foot away from where it had been when he brought Loki here to see it. It was enlivened by the warmth of the day and was walking slowly across the bottom. As Thor watched, it raised its nose to break the surface of the water and take a breath. "Hi, buddy," Thor said. The turtle stared at him disapprovingly. Thor laughed. "You're right. I do want to get this field done this morning." Just being near the water made the air slightly cooler, though, and he couldn't help lingering a few more minutes before turning back to the plow.

He did manage to finish the field before lunch, though it meant eating a little late. That was fine with him; it just meant he wasn't quite so hungry when he headed in for dinner. Dusky shadows fell in front of him as he walked from the barn towards the house, and a few of the brightest stars were beginning to beam silver in a purpling sky.

Frigga was just setting dinner on the table as he came inside, so he rested his new arrowhead next to his plate and went into the mud room to throw his soaking shirt straight into the laundry machine. ("I don't mind washing your things for you when you're working fourteen-hour days," Frigga had told them all, "but I'm not touching them first.") The air conditioning felt delicious on his bare skin, and he sat down with a relaxed sigh. Frigga had picked up a box of fried chicken on the way home, and made huge bowls of mashed potatoes and green beans to go with it. The dishes were empty within minutes. Freyr stomped off to take his turn doing dishes while Bragi headed for the shower.

They had a system worked out, rotating kitchen duty and shower dibs. It meant Thor got the shower last tonight, so he had time to put his new arrowhead properly away. The top drawer of his dresser was shallow and half-filled with small jewelry boxes. He picked up an empty one and nestled the piece of flint into the cotton, then penciled the lid with where he had found it.

He heard the squeak of the shower as Bragi turned it off, and a minute later, heard it again as Freyr got in. A flashing light on his desk caught his eye; his phone had a series of texts waiting to be noticed.

_Thor_

_Thooooor_

_Text me, I want to hear how your day was_

His finger hovered over the keyboard, about to text back, when he flipped it closed and slipped outside. The crickets were chirping all around the house, and farther away, by the stream, the frogs were singing with all their hearts. There was just enough haze in the air to make the stars twinkle like magic, and the oppressive heat had left with the sun. He opened his phone again and hit _dial_.

A second later, Loki’s voice was there.

“Hi,” Thor said. “My day was good. Let me tell you about it.”


	12. Goodbye, Greenrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has to go back to school two weeks before Loki, so this is their last time together before a whole month apart. Neither is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Thor gets his spanking. It's pretty mild - I picture these two trying out every kink they can think of, but keeping it all fairly light and playful.
> 
> This is barely proofread, I have a ton of Thanksgiving cleanup still to do. Sorry about the typos.

Thor felt a premature wave of nostalgia as the car took the Greenrock exit. Frigga was in a wonderful mood, as she always was on these afternoon drives. Fortunately, she had eased up on teasing Thor after the first time they were here, though he did have to pointedly direct his thoughts away from the vigor with which she was singing along with Joan Jett. He really did not want to think about why his _mother_ , of all people, was calling herself a 'Cherry Bomb.' That way, he very strongly suspected, madness lies.

It was strangely sad, being on the last trip of the summer. There were only two more weeks before he went back to campus for football training. He was looking forward to getting back to school, and _definitely_ looking forward to living with Loki again, but there was something special here as well. The way the weeks of anticipation led up to it, and how they were together just long enough to delight in their companionship. Living together was wonderful, having the sound of Loki's soft breathing the first thing he heard every night and each morning, but it also came with daily drudgery. Worries over classes, huge assignments, the fact that one of them *might* be a bit tidier than the other, one of them a little moody at times... they didn't have any of that here. So maybe it wasn't too ridiculous of him to be a little sad. But soon enough, _I Love Rock and Roll_ came on, and Thor got sucked in and cheered up. After all, they were almost to the meeting spot, and Loki had promised him a reward for being so diligent with his earlier punishment. And it seemed like Odin and Frigga were really getting along well, so next summer seemed promising.

When Thor joined in singing, wondering how long ago it was that jukeboxes took dimes rather than debit, Frigga glanced over at him and winked.

*****

Loki kind of felt like throwing up. He'd watched _hours_ of porn videos about spanking, and worse, he'd actually focused on technique rather than porn; it was more than a little embarrassing and he would never let on. He'd never done anything quite like this before, and he really didn't want to mess it up. Especially after he'd basically just slept through their last time together, and Thor had been so nice about the whole thing. He deserved a show of appreciation, and if he wanted that to look like a perfect ass spanked red, that was damn well what Loki was going to give him. Even if it meant apprehension and a few twinges of nausea.

At least he was somewhat distracted by driving, and by his father; Odin had just gotten a new CD of Der Rosenkavalier, and had asked Loki to drive so that he could focus on the music. He was comfortably stretched in the passenger seat, laughing manically at some of his favorite lines, his rich baritone joining in on others.

There was a pleasant surprise waiting for him at the hotel, at least. "I'm very sorry, but we're out of rooms with two double beds," said the clerk. "I do have plenty of rooms with king beds available."

Loki shrugged."That's fine with me. I don't think Thor'll mind."

Odin nodded. "We'll take two of those, then," he said, handing over his credit card.

Loki glanced approvingly at the size of the bed as he dropped his bag inside the door. Sharing a double was good enough, but this would be much nicer.

Odin drove them to the meeting spot - the Thai restaurant again, Ashton didn't have one, and Frigga loved it - and handed over his keys.

*****

"I want Thai when we get back to campus," Thor said as he sank into the car. "Every time I get hungry for it, our parents go there."

"Yeah? That sounds good. But in the meantime, I'm going to make - you - forget - all - about - it," Loki answered, walking his fingers up Thor's thigh with each word.  
Thor's eyes flared darker as his breath picked up. "Fast dinner?" he suggested.

"There's a taqueria a couple blocks from the hotel, we passed it when we came in to town."

"Go there," Thor said.

They ate sitting on the bench out front, having agreed that it was the best way to make sure they actually _did_ eat.  
  
Back in the room - where Thor was just as pleased to see the bed as Loki had been - they barely had the door closed before Thor was collapsing into the closest chair and crushing their mouths together. Loki moved to straddle Thor's lap and wrap his arms around the broad shoulders. His lips parted and Thor growled into him as his tongue delved deeper. Loki tasted like sweet tomatoes and rich sour cream and green cilantro, fresh and summery and bright.

Loki curled his hips forward and back, dragging their swelling erections together. Even through their jeans, Thor felt huge and hot and perfect. He would feel even better with nothing between them. It took a force of will to break away, but he sat back and tore his shirt off, and when Thor mirrored him it was worth it. And then they were back together, kissing desperately, _hands on skin, God yes_ , and Loki's hands were work-roughened but Thor's were even more so, strong and rough and so so ready.

Thor curled one arm around Loki's back and slid the other under his ass, not trying to resist the impulse to give it a squeeze before he stood up with Loki clinging to him like a starfish, and walked them over to the bed. He sat on the side and Loki knelt on the edge, still straddling him.

"I believe there was talk of a reward?" Thor murmured. He slid his hand between them and began palming Loki's length, grinning at the gasp elicited by his touch.

"If there wasn't one before, there is now," Loki told him. He curled his head forward to lick at the fluttering pulse in Thor's throat and pressed his shoulder with one hand until Thor slowly lay back, carrying Loki down with him. Loki reached between them to right with the rest of Thor's clothes. He smiled into the hot skin when he realized that Thor had worn the belt that was easy to undo one-handed. The jeans were easy enough, after that, and it was even easier then to slide his hand inside the waistband of his boxers. Thor let out a shuddering hiss and his own hands felt huge and awkward as he fumbled with Loki's clothes.

"Take these off?" he asked.

"Oh, Thor. You didn't say the magic word," Loki teased, still licking and grasping, as though it hadn't been nearly impossible to say as much as Thor _did_.

" _Now,_ " he gasped.

Loki's breath was hot on his wet skin as he burst into laughter. But he did get up and take them off, watching as Thor struggled out of his own.

Thor's lids were heavy as iron as he watched the slim figure folding back the sheets and rearranging the pillows before sitting against the headboard, long pale legs stretched out.

"Okay," he prompted as Thor continued to stare. "You wanted a spanking, right?"

"I do," Thor agreed, crawling up the bed. "But I think I need to do this first."

In one perfect motion he lowered his head and swallowed Loki to the root. Loki cried out, his eyes falling shut and his fingers digging into the pillows as he fought against the urge to force himself somehow deeper. Loki couldn't see Thor's face, but from the delicious purring that rumbled in the back of his throat straight into Thor's cock, he could guess. Thor would have his eyes closed, and the skin around them would be crinkled in a smile. He smoothed one hand down the back of Thor's head, the golden hair as soft as ever.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold back; jerking off took the edge off, sure, but it didn't give the same rich satisfaction that he found when they were together. Just as he was thinking he should warn Thor that his climax was imminent, though, he raised his head, gave Loki a smile that was cheekier than Loki knew he could do, and poured himself across Loki's lap. His cock slotted between Loki's legs, throbbing with anticipation and need and rich raw want.

"Okay," he prompted, imitating Loki's own tone of voice.

Loki's mouth went dry as he looked down. The perfectly sculpted, massive body draped across his lap like a sacrilegious Pieta. "Sacrilicious," he murmured, caressing Thor's lovely ass and feeling his cock throb against Thor's side.

Thor burst into laughter. "Wha - _ow_!" For some reason the slap had come as a shock, despite the fact that he had requested it seconds before. It didn't hurt, not really, it just stung some.

"Too much?" Loki asked, worried.

"No- no, just right," Thor answered, shaking his head.

He was more prepared for the next one, and after that they came evenly. The stinging slowly built up, but never too much, never more than he liked. And oh, he did like, it turned out. He could feel his cock leaking in its prison between Loki's thighs, wetting his legs. Leaving the lovely pale skin sparkling. Thor's cum (or Loki's own, to be honest) was the only thing that made that perfect skin even more beautiful, the pearly sheen of their shared happiness turning it from mortal to divine.

The worst of Loki's urgency had faded, making it a _little_ easier to think about something other than wanting to bury himself between the beautifully rounded, firm cheeks beneath his hand. Thor's ass was flushed a delicate pink and Loki was starting to wonder how long this was supposed to go on - he liked how much Thor was obviously enjoying it, and he was willing to go for as long as Thor wanted - but he also didn't want to leave him unable to sit when he had a two-hour car ride in the morning. Just as the pink was beginning to darken, though, Thor stopped him.

"Fuck, Loki, that's... I need you to fuck me now. I need you inside me."

Thor's voice was dark and low and needy and it went straight to the tension already coiling up deep inside Loki, making his mouth go suddenly dry.  
  
"Okay," he managed.

Even with how focused Thor was, he couldn't quite hold back his laughter. He was laughing as he rose to his hands and knees and stretched backwards before turning around to straddle Loki's knees with his own. He was laughing as he reached down between them to grasp Loki's aching cock. And he was laughing as he leaned forward to lick the long pale neck that stretched before him, his breath searing across Loki's skin.

Loki made a soft pleading sound in the back of his throat as Thor's tongue and fingers moved together, sending bolts of lightning shooting from his fluttering pulse straight down to his cock. He was only dimly aware of Thor reaching to the side, but he was fully aware of Thor swearing and jumping up from the bed to tear through his backpack.

"I can't believe I forgot to get this out," he said. "It's your fault, distracting me like that."

"Me? You're the one walking around looking like some nature god."

"You know how I feel about you driving stick," Thor retorted. He dumped his bag on the floor. It _was_ there, just buried at the bottom.

Then it was Loki's turn to laugh as Thor climbed back onto the bed, a low dark purr that was noticeably effective in making Thor forget everything else in existence other than Loki's cock and how very, very much he wanted it. He returned to straddling the long slender thighs and nibbling - so, so carefully, light enough to not leave a mark - at Loki's neck, while he popped the bottle open and slicked his fingers.

Loki couldn't see as Thor prepared himself; he couldn't really see much of anything looking down besides a billow of soft hair that shifted and shone as Thor's head shifted to lick at different angles, new and desperate skin. But he could feel the moment Thor penetrated himself; the hot breath against him caught and stopped before being released in one long shuddering exhale. And he could see Thor's shoulder moving, then, as he worked himself open. Loki rested his hand on the bulging arm, feeling it move. It was glorious. But it was nothing compared to the next moment, when Thor managed to crawl backwards one-handed, and bring his lips back to Loki's cock just as he added another finger to himself.

It was almost too much, feeling his entrance stretched and filled just as his mouth was, perfect, delicious. He slid up and down the long smooth shaft as he glided his fingers in and out of himself, alternating between utterly filled and insatiably wanting. Loki's cock burned beneath his lips as it coated his tongue with pleasantly bitter salt.

And now Loki could see, and he liked what he saw. Oh, yes. Broad, muscled shoulders that rippled beneath golden skin as Thor bobbed his head, twisted slightly to let him reach back and between. Thor was moving quickly, stretching himself far faster than Loki ever dared. It was thrilling, looking down at this body that contained such power, all of it directed to their shared pleasure.

Thor had to reslick his fingers before he could add another. It gave him a brief moment to catch his breath as he sat up to squeeze the bottle across their eager tips before he resumed the same position. It was... luxurious, almost, to be filled everywhere at once. But not _enough_. Later, when he could think, he would think on it.  
Thor was sucking him vigorously, and that, paired with the view of his fingers disappearing into himself - not to mention the noises he was making, or how his hair smelled like sunshine - was rapidly making it impossible to hold himself back. The moment he thrust up into Thor's mouth, though, Thor moved off and away completely. Just as Loki began to apologize, though, Thor cut him off.

"Don't. That's what I was waiting for," he said.

Thor pulled Loki slightly down the bed and moved up over him. "Like this okay?" he breathed, his voice suddenly rough and searing.

Loki nodded speechlessly. He watched as Thor took careful hold on his cock and positioned himself over it before sliding down with a single, shuddering gasp.  
  
"God, baby, you feel amazing," he said, his warm blue eyes fixed on Loki's own. He held Loki's gaze as he lifted up, but as he lowered himself he couldn't help his eyes falling shut. It was too much, the intensity, too much to take in anything else. He rode Loki at a gentle, even pace, feeling his entrance relaxing, until finally when he rose up he kept going up, _just_ off, to where the head of Loki's cock was just held between his firm cheeks, before lowering carefully down, letting his openness guide it back inside.

If someone had asked Loki if he would like that, he would have said _yes, of course_ , but he would have had no idea the intensity of it. To feel Thor's own body guiding him into itself, it was... he didn't even know, but it wasn't just his cock that felt it. And then Thor did it again, and again, and Loki was distracted from his musings.

Thor looked down at Loki, his silky black hair strewn messily across his face, his eyes half-slits and those perfect lips curled beautifully and felt a surge of longing for _more_. Impulsively, he raised Loki's hand to his lips and took the long slender fingers into his mouth, sucking at them as eagerly as he had Loki's cock. He'd seen this done in movies enough, and always assumed it was for the pleasure of the person whose fingers were getting sucked. It turned out, though, that he loved it, loved running the width of his tongue up and around the delicate bones, taking them further in as he slid down.

"Thor," Loki gasped. "Thor, I'm about to-"

Thor let out a low, pleased growl, and that was _it_ , Loki couldn't hold back after that, and his hips thrust upward helplessly, once, twice before freezing as he spilled, one hand still in Thor's mouth and the other tangled in his hair.

The radiant look on Loki's face as he came, paired with the hot liquid flooding him within, set Thor off, following Loki into rapture as he spasmed above him. When their orgasms faded, Thor stayed where he was, covering Loki's face with lazy, messy kisses.

The next morning Loki actually woke before Thor, for once, and he was halfway through easing himself out from under the heavy arm across his chest when it tightened.

"No, don't go," Thor mumbled.

"I was just going to get us some breakfast, I'll be right back," Loki said.

"No, don't. We can eat later. Please?"

"Okay," he agreed, curling closer. "You want to just stay here all morning?" Loki certainly wouldn't argue with that; it was the last time they'd see each other for a month, and he was glad to get what Thor time he could. Even though his stomach was making noises.

Thor shifted a little. "Mmm. I'm a mess, and I think I smell. Shower with me?"

The shower wasn't really what Loki had expected, which is to say Thor just wanted to stand under the hot water and rest his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki smoothed his hand down his locks, so much darker now that they were wet.

"You're going to be so busy with training, the time will fly. Promise," he said.

"I know. I still don't like it."

"Me either."


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor thought they had to face a month apart, but Frigga is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, their summer draws to an end, and sophomore year looms on the horizon. Two more weeks for them, and for you? ...as soon as I come up with a halfway decent title. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, everyone!

 

"This is really awesome of you, mom," Thor said.

"Loki's a sweet boy," Frigga said. "I'm glad you two are friends."

"Still, it's really nice of you."

She patted his hand and smiled as they pulled out of their driveway.

Loki had no clue, Thor was positive. He'd been so excited and nervous about his students' show that he hadn't picked up on the slight hesitation that sometimes crept into Thor's voice when he was hiding something. And he would be so excited when they got there. Thor sighed happily and settled back in his seat to watch the late summer glow across the fields.

*****

Thor had sounded really bummed on the phone when Loki told him about the show, but there wasn't anything he could do. It was scheduled for the only day all his students were able to be there, and Thor had to be at school the next morning at eight for the first day of football training. If the show were even one day earlier... well. No use thinking about it, if it couldn't be. He returned his attention to his students, who were holding up their finished projects while he decided on how to arrange them for the evening.

"Maureen, your piece has the darkest glass, I want to hang that one right in front of the light," he said, pointing. She nodded and hung it from the hook on the front of the light box mounted on the wall. Loki slowly worked his way through them, pointing at different pieces and organizing them harmoniously. Most of them were of light enough glass that the room's lighting was enough to show them off nicely, and by the time they were all hung, the room was filled with rainbows and bursts of brilliance.

Karen was there that evening to help set up the hors d'oeuvres table and watch the counter, and she was just setting out the last bottle of sparking cider (she usually put out wine for the shows, but decided it seemed more polite to provide things that the teacher was able - legally - to enjoy) when the door chime rang with the first guest of the evening.

The guests were mostly students' partners and families, though a fair number of people did wander in off the street. Odin came to admire and to tell Loki he was proud. Loki tried not to feel sad or jealous as he watched guest after guest kiss someone hello as they arrived. It didn't work. His students had done some great work for their first pieces, and he just wanted Thor here to see them, too. And then he turned around from refilling his glass, and he _was_. Filling the doorway, eyes blinking to adjust after the falling twilight outside.

Odin looked just as surprised and happy as Loki felt as he made a beeline for Frigga. Loki tried to walk more calmly as he went to say hello. "I can't believe you came," he said.

"It was mom's idea," Thor answered. "She said after you spent all summer on this class it would be a shame to miss it. We figured if we stay til eight, we'll get to campus at midnight and have the car emptied before one. She took a half day at work tomorrow, so she can drive home in the morning."

Loki smiled. "Your mom's really nice."

"That's what I told her. She likes you." _Runs in the family._

"Come on, I'll show you everything. Or do you want a drink?"

Thor shook his head. "After. I want to see this stuff first."

They walked slowly between the rows of hanging panes. Loki found something good to say about each one (which was much more easily done with some than with others) and Thor made small hums and nods of agreement. When they were finished, they went back to the refreshments table, where Loki retrieved his forgotten drink and Thor poured one for himself. Odin and Frigga walked over to join them, Odin shaking Thor’s hand and Frigga giving Loki a big hug.

“These are really beautiful, Loki. You should be proud of yourself,” Frigga told him.

It felt like they had barely arrived when she looked at her watch and discovered it was already eight thirty. “I’m sorry we can’t stay longer,” said Thor, regret heavy in his voice.

“It’s okay. I’m just happy you could come at all.”

They didn’t get to kiss goodbye, but neither one minded too much. Soon they’d be in their new room and be able to kiss every day. Frigga and Thor got into the car and Thor waved through the rear window as Frigga turned up the volume on the stereo.

Four hours to Lake State.


End file.
